Turn Me On
by Deadfield
Summary: Tavros' life had completely gone down the crapper. He'd been laid off, and he might be evicted. Then, completely on a whim, he applies for a job as a late night bartender. and on that note, He's thrown into a world he never wants to leave. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Turn Me On-1-2-3

(Skaia AU, integrated city of prospitans, Dersians, humans and trolls.)

Tavros' day could not get any worse.

He grimaced at the eviction notice taped to his door, stating that he had seven days to either ante up with two apartment payments, or abscond somewhere the hell else. He clutched the pink slip in his hands, feeling his mood hit rock bottom.

Today was not his day.

Earlier, Tavros Nitram had been relieved of his duties of a website designer, and effectively kicked out on the street. And to make it worse, and even more cliche, while traveling to the train station, the sky lost each and every ounce of pity, and decided that it would be comical to make it rain.

Perfection.

Tavros managed to get the door to his apartment open, and he collapsed on his couch, burying his face into the woven gray fabric.

He wanted to cry.

He needed money, and a job.

He rotated onto his back, letting his hand rest on his eyes withholding his urges to bawl like a grub. He stayed like this for a while, wishing his self confidence would have a miracle-like boost.

His mind wandered to the sessions with his therapist, envisioning the long plush lounge chair, and the tangy aroma of oranges in the air. He recalled her saying something along the lines of him being in control of his self confidence, or sone other bullshit of that manner. Nevertheless It was advice he'd taken to heart, so he swung his legs to the oak floor, and stood up, his right knee buckling to the sudden movement.

You see, Tavros had a 72% lower body replacement a few months back, rendering him bedridden for a few months. It had started when he had discovered that the bones in his legs had begun to decompose, and if he didn't have the surgery, his legs would either collapse under the weight of his body, or he would be placed in a wheelchair for the remainder of his days.

He DAMN sure wasn't going back to the wheelchair. He'd had enough of that between sweeps four through nine.

He made sure that his legs were okay, grabbed his bag, which contained his laptop, and a few other essentials, and exited the small abode. He slumped down the stairs and into the street, pulling his hood over his head and horns, buckling the small openings for said horns with ease. The streets were empty enough to drive a unstable man stark raving mad, which was just the way he liked it, no one to stare at him, or judge him as he journeyed down the damp street.

By the time he reached Elmore place, he realized he had no itinerary, or nothing even closely resembling a plan for that matter. He shrugged, and turned back the way he came, a wayward piece of paper colliding with his face.

He panicked for a short time, never dealing with surprises well. He pulled it off, and threw it to the ground, then sauntered off back the way he came.

He decided to take the long way home, the way that wound through the park and by the pond so he could greet the ducks.

Well he would of.

A bright green HELP WANTED sign seemed to allure him closer and closer to the building. And in a seemingly robotic motion, he was whisked inside.

I slim derseian woman, greeted him in the small lobby of the establishment.

"Can I show you to a seat, or are you waiting for someone?" her tone was dark and arcane, with a slight brightness to it.

" Uuh, no I'm Uh, here about the help wanted thing." he signaled to the bright green sign, and gave a nervous smile.

She grinned and escorted him to the back of the establishment. She rapped on the door a few times, a deep voice responding with a distorted "Enter."

"Doc, he's here about the opening." she said, wiping off her name tag, that read WQ in big silver letters.

A male Prospitian, with a big white head and no visible features, stood up and shook Tavros' hand.

"So, you're here about the job opening." The figure otherwise know as Doc, said bluntly. He regained his spot at his desk, closing his Laptop and crossing his legs, making the troll slightly shiver in a nervous chill.

"Uuh, Yes Sir."

He leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. "Have you ever worked in a club?"

Tavros shook in despair. He had absolutely no idea what the hell kind of place he'd sashayed into. He stiffened even more, gripping the sides of he leather chair, as his hands began to sweat.

"N-no Sir."

He put a hand on his head. "Jesus Christ." "Stop with the formalities." his hands returned to rest on the dark oak desk. "Do you want the job or not." his long white fingers danced on the desktop.

"Uuh, Yes." he replied, wiping some imaginary sweat form his brow.

Doc rummaged in his desk for a while, and removed a small stack of paper, a rainbow colored wristband, a sheet of silver glow-in-the-dark stickers, and a blank name tag.

"The dress code is all black; grays and other ashen colors, as well as white are permitted." "Jeans are allowed, just make sure they look classy, and that they aren't cut up so much they look like the cloth went through a shredder." "From nine pm to midnight, you'll take over Willow's shift and work as a waiter." "From midnight to four am, you'll work under Nepeta, who will tutor you in the wondrous and slightly mystic ways of the bartender." he flailed his arms in the air for added affect.

Tavros grinned excitedly, and shook Doc's outstretched hand. "Thank you, Mister, Uuh, Doc, you won't be sorry."

"Just get here at eight pm tomorrow." Doc replied bluntly, releasing the trolls hand and re-opening his ivory laptop.

Tavros bid him a adieu and scurried from the building, fist-pumping happily, as he crossed the damp street. He turned to admire the sleek establishment, his eyes settling on the glowing emerald sign that hung daintily overhead. He silently read out the illuminated words 'Scratch.'

He grinned yet again, grasping his laptop bag and scurrying off towards his home.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kanaya had been observing him for an hour. The big horned fellow who seemed to innocent to be a troll. Hell, he seemed to innocent to be a actual living being. She made a face, and looked at him like she could see right through his cloak of fallacious innocence, knowing she couldn't. She watched him feed the things the humans called birds, with the remains of a bag of chips, spreading them askew the park's blacktop, then smiling at the small creatures as they hopped around for the sustenance.

Kanaya flipped her purple sunglasses up. There was no way in hell he was that sweet.

She took a sip of her coffee, and checked her phone, which read 7:46, which she ignored.

Kanaya tilted her head over the headrest of the city bench, looking up at the dimming autumn sky, and admiring the leaves as they turned that saffron color that greatly resembled the color of troll horns. The stars were just beginning to shine, paying no mind to the hustle and bustle of Skaia and its inhabitants.

She turned back to look at the big horned fellow, but found him exiting the park, and slowly shuffling down the sidewalk. Kanaya stayed there for a while, finally rising and heading off to her job.

Soft music played in the air, as the waiters and waitresses slid around, greeting patrons at their tables and booths. Various smells littered the air, from fresh fish, and otherwise. Tavros smiled, taking a liking to the various aromas. He could taste garlic, fish, onions, and...

Peaches?

Yeah, peaches.

He gulped as a couple, a troll woman with a long dark mane, and a prospitan male with short spiky white hair sat at one of the three tables he was to akin to.

If he remembered everything from the training booklet that Doc had bequeathed to him yesterday, things should flow smoothly.

He slid over, smiling and setting the menus in front of them.

"Uuh, Can I start you off with something to drink?"

The couple responded, woman ordering a pint of a Dersite lager called Rook, much to the man's surprise.

The troll smiled and fetched them their drinks.

Meanwhile...

Kanaya made the face of a skeptic as the tall troll from the park, sleuthed around the restaurant handing out drinks, and making disgruntled faces at the touch-screen register.

However, she had no time to dally; she had her own square of tables to attend to.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

He time was midnight, and Nepeta sauntered upstairs, to her post making drinks for the people. She let her silver painted nails dance up the railing in glee with each step.

She smiled at her Moirail, Equius, who was employed as the bouncer in the later hours. He made the same odd face he always made, his eyes darting for any potential stalkers behind the cat-like troll.

But the Boy with the large horns behind the counter piqued her interest. She recalled Doc speaking with her about her apprentice bartendee.

She grinned and shook his hand, and ran him through the amateur bar-tending course she had taken when she had gone through when she had been in school.

"So," Tavros spoke, placing his fingers on his chin. "All of the liquor is, Uh, grouped together by the numbers on their tops, and, Uh, all I really have to do is type the name of the drink in the computer, and follow the little recipe?"

Nepeta nodded happily, mixing a shot of black and tan for the human boy John, who Tavros met earlier.

Dave, the Deejay went on break, sitting at the far end of the bar. Kanaya, and the one Tavros learned was the huge bitch,Vriska, and a male, tall and lanky, with a messy shaggy mop of dark ebony locks, and long twisted saffron and scarlet horns. His face was eerily shrouded in a coat of white and gray foundation. A silver saxophone was nestled in his arms, that seemed to be the dance floor for the shining light.

Kanaya plugged in the ash gray bass guitar, as Vriska strummed her 'Flying V'

The pair began to play, the male joining in. The floor was doused with the writhing bodies of the dancing Skaianas.

Tavros was entranced by the Saxophonist.

He was so...

Sleek,

Sexy,

Beautiful.

Tavros was in a trance.

The music flowed like the sweet fountains of Ambrosia from the mountains of the gods. His hips swayed to and fro lightly, as his converse clad foot tapped on the gray tile.

"Uuh," he began, Nepeta turning from her drinks. "Who's the guy with the long horns?" For a slight moment, Nepeta was lost in her own train wreck of thought, but then she perked up and turned to the object of Tavros' curiosity.

"Oh, you mean Gamzee," she stated, in lieu of preparing a few shots of tequila for a customer. "He works on the third floor during the day, and then comes down here and does entertainment and stuff."

He smiled at the smaller troll, who beamed him one of the same kinds, now cleaning a tall cup. She finally settled back in one of the small chestnut barstools, and gave a look to Equius, who in turn raised an eyebrow and blew out a bunch of air. Equius turned to Eridan, who in one hipster-esque motion, removed his glasses and teased his hair.

The small group was playing another song now, something with a fast pace and a dark undertone. Vriska's blue pick danced over the strings of the flying-V in a fast yet graceful manner, and the troll otherwise known as Gamzee, had, in the small intermission, switched from a silver saxophone, to a dark gold trumpet. They began to play faster, the large-horned Troll listening and switching in awe as the notes melded into each other, founding one vibrant sound.

A small group sat at the bar, Nepeta and Tavros traversing behind the bar again to mix drinks, the male feeling a bit triumphant at his ability to mix an Appletini.

Life was good.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Karkat collected the tip from the last customers, counting the multicolored boondollars then shoving them in his pocket, contemplating going upstairs and swiping a bottle of Jägermeister and get his ass fired.

Sollux swiftly passed him, lisping hello, and pushing his way through to the kitchen.

Karat made a face that made him look extremely constipated, then let his hand rest on his thin hip.

He was gonna bite the flying fuck out of him.

The gray skinned male turned and continued his duties servicing the patrons, tending a repetitive glare in the direction of the kitchen every few minutes. He stopped and watched the clock, praying for his shift to be over, so he could go upstairs and get partially tipsy. His hand came to rest on his head, as his eyes wandered to the door again, as he slid a group of women their bill.

After a few minutes, the kitchen light flickered off, and the cooks and various other assistants flooded from the door and most traversed upstairs. John came and wrapped his lanky arms around the troll's neck and gave him a light, chaste, kiss, Karkat pushing for more as Sollux came from the dark kitchen and glanced in his direction.

Come Hell of high-water, He was going to make that bastard pay.

Upstairs, Tavros was doing surprisingly well at his new occupation. Nothing showy, just productive and fast. He added a few pints of vodka to the shaker, which held some cranberry juice and lime, took that and shook it furiously, doing a little jig in the process. He poured the beverage for the Dersian male, who slid him a couple boondollars in payment. He turned to Nepeta, who shot him her signature wide mouth smile in return. He grinned back, and felt his body be drawn to the empty stage, which was now filled with Dave's deejay equipment. Some part of him was desperate to see the troll known as Gamzee, slide up on the stage once more an witness him make beautiful music with that glorious saxophone once more. The other part was advising him to concentrate on his damn job.

Jade came from upstairs, straightening her black collar, and waving at Tavros in a peppy manner, taking a spot at the barstool in front of him and grinning even wider.

Jade had gone to high-school with the male, the only other being Karkat, who was so angsty that he was avoided by all but a select few.

"So Tav, how do you like the new job?" she inquired, as he handed her a glass of water. She took a couple sips, her eyes trailing to her vibrating phone fir a second before flipping it face down and looking back at him.

"I, uh, like it here." "Everybody's, uh, nice and shit." he spoke, tripling over his words in the usual manner that he did so. His eyes diverted to Jade's facedown phone, as it vibrated again.

"I'm glad that all the people are so inviting." she replied, clearly ignoring the device at her fingertips.

"Uuh, Jade," he stuttered. "Aren't you going to answer that?" a small orange blush powdered his cheeks, the pigment of his blood somehow breaking through the dark shades of his cheeks. Jade rolled her eyes. "It's my Ex," she explained. "He keeps calling me, whining about how sorry he is for sleeping with my cousin." she rolled her eyes again, John hearing the last of the conversation and shaking his head in agreement.

Tavros flushed with embarrassment.

John gave his toothy grin.

And Jade ordered two shots of something strong.

TBC.

Sorry if they seem a bit OOC...

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Turn Me On-4-5 (fanfiction edit.)

Dave made a face.

He and Terezi had decided that a lunch date was in order, much to the blondes dismay, but nevertheless, he allowed the blind girl to drag him to some burger-and-fries bodega on the corner of Ewell and Broad.

Terezi whipped of her vermillion glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of her floral print blouse, still making that grinning face.

"So," she spoke, her glasses back on her face."What do you think of the new guy?"

"The one with the big horns?" Dave inquired, sipping his coke.

"Yeah, with the stutter."

Dave shrugged his shoulders, the straw of his drink back in his mouth. As he watched the driver of a red Kia Rio t-bone a Mercedes.

He flinched, and got out his cell, presumably dialing 911 as Terezi grinned and walked over to the recage, grabbing Dave's sleeve and lugging him in tow. It wasn't anything bad, the drive of the Rio had fallen asleep at the wheel, as he was snoring in the front seat, still clutching the rapidly deflating airbag like a pillow. The driver of the Mercedes looked like he wanted to cleave a bitch, and was rapidly bitching to who Dave assumed was his insurance agent.

Terezi laughed, taking in the sent as she let the handle of her cane rest on her shoulder. It's not like she needed it.

"Terezi, how do car wrecks smell?" Dave said, mentally snickering

Se took an overly dramatic wiff. "It smells like somebody set a barbie doll on fire." She gave him a toothy grin, the kind that was laced with bad intentions. He arched an eyebrow, as she grabbed his hand and led them back to their seats at the outdoor cafe.

Their food was brought to them little after they resumed their seats, Terezi comically tapping the nervous looking waiter's ass, who tensed up and shuffled off quickly.

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, and took a bit of his burger, partly because she wanted to impair Terezi of any more of her fleeting inquiries, and partly because it smelled so fucking good.

The Trollian woman rotated a fry in the small cup of ketchup, her eyes (nose?) skittering Across the avenue for something interesting.

There was a bum.

Two puppies harassing a crying half derseian, half human baby.

The car wreck. Old news.

And...

Eew, what the rainbow fuck is she wearing.

It's like a lime green spandex thong, except it has pants and... Oh EEW she's bending over.

That smell was not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

She turned back to her food, swatting Dave's hand away as the blonde tried to usurp some of her fries.

The duo paid their bill and sauntered across the street, deciding a refreshing walk in the park was the best thing at the moment. Terezi playfully tapped her cane against objects, people, excreta, knowing full well that she didn't need it. Dave rolled his eyes once more, as she tapped a woman in a lime green spandex thing especially hard. She made a face like she wanted to slap the rainbow assgrab junction out of Terezi, but decided against said decision when she saw the glasses and cane.

Dave stifled a laugh, by pretending to cough. Terezi gave him a look, which he shrugged off.

"Hey," she spoke. "Isn't that Tavros?" the dark haired Trollian woman pointed in the direction of a black and purple clad, big horned figure, and sure enough, it was Tavros, feeding the fish with small handfuls of breadcrumbs.

"Hey Tavros!" Terezi yelled, the male making a questionitave face, then waving at the pair.

"Uuh, Hi Dave, and Uuh Terezi." he spoke, tossing the sea-dwellers another handful of breadcrumbs. "What are, Uuh, you two doing here?"

"Taking a walk, harassing the commonfolk."

Tavros grinned at Dave's statement, tossing the last of the breadcrumbs into the murky water, the fish nipping happily at the sustenance. He rose, wincing as his alarm went off.

"Uuh, guys, I have to get back to my, Uuh, house. He said eagerly, bypassing the human and the other troll.

Terezi waved goodbye, forcing Dave to do so with her.

Karkat eased out of the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping mass on the other end. He dressed silently, pulling the garments over his skin slowly. He grabbed his keys, and just before leaving the room, he turned back with a pained face.

"Sollux, we can't keep doing this."  
>?<p>

-And another life claimed by the mysterious street gang, Noir.- The flat screen echoed the news report, Vriska's eyes ticking across the ticker tape on the bottom. She rolled her eyes, and flipped her long dark hair. The elusive street gang; Noir, murdering people wasn't new. It happened all the time. Noir claimed the lives of their opposing gangs, over things like territory and money all the time. It was a testament to Skaia's darker side.

She took a sip of her whiskey, then rose, pushing in the wooden chair back into place, then stretched, the muscles in her back popping. Vriska scanned the restaurant, various nightshift workers lounging around, some at the bar chatting and sipping bottles of amber liquid. Others lounged in chairs staring blatantly off into nothing.

She was bored.

Bored Vriska is evil Vriska.

Evil Vriska is fatal.

She whistled a shanty, the sapid amber liquid dancing along with her whistling, strolling along, giving looks to the frightened interns that she passed. She ceased her walkabout at the bartenders counter, pouring herself another glass of whiskey, setting a dollar on the counter. Her eyes settled upon Gamzee, who was entertaining a patron by juggling a bottle of vodka, amaretto, and a little of patron. She grinned at him, who caught the bottles and poured the customer their drink.

"Hello oh royal highblood." she exclaimed in a singsong voice, making an invisible rainbow with he fingers for added effect.

Gamzee made a unamused face, his hand coming to rest on his hip, and his indigo eyes rotating in their sockets. "Don't motherfucking call me that." he made yet another unamused face at Vriska's laughter.

"But it's so fun!"

"Teasing me about my motherfucking murderous lineage is fun?" "Motherfucking Sadist." he called, putting back the bottles.

"Schadenfreude, Gamzee, Schadenfreude." she said, still giggling, downing her drink, and shooting him a rather sketchy look. He made another face, that looked half constipated, and half confused. She shook with laughter, Gamzee grinning as Astrum, an odd troll, mouthed 'huge bitch' behind her back.

"Anyway, what the Motherfuck do you want, Sekret?" he asked. "You only harass me when you want something."

"Oh, I can't harass you for the sheer and undeniable fun of it?"

"No." he retorted. "You're a huge bitch." Astrum gave Gamzee a thumbs up. "and you either harass someone into giving you what you want, or you motherfucking manipulate them into being your motherfucking bitch." he said, his indigo nails tapping on the granite countertop.

"Point taken." she grinned behind the sapphire lipstick. "I just wanted to know what you thought of the big horned guy." "Considering he looks like-" Vriska closed her mouth when she saw the look the highblood had given her.

"Don't motherfucking speak of him." the clown hissed, his fingers cringing along the countertop.

"Relax." her look softened, showing a small bridge of remorse. Not that she would let him know about it. "I just wanna know what you think of the guy."

"He's okay. Only talked to him once." he said, taking a human woman's money and adding it to the growing collection of ten dollar notes in the confines of the machine. "Motherfucking satisfied?" he asked.

Vriska grinned once more and shrugged. She poured herself a glass of water, and sauntered off in some direction. Once she was out of sight of Gamzee, her features crinkled into a scowl, and she gripped one of the chairs.

"Fucking highblood."

No sooner than she uttered the words, had the chair broken into pieces. Normally this would have been abnormal, but this chair in particular was very old, and needed to be disposed of. She rolled her eyes, and capped for Equis.

Eridan scowled behind his cigarette.

It was just after midnight, the cool air whisking saffron, vermillion, and chocolate leaves to the very roof of the building. He had been a complete glubbing fuckass and decided that leaving his coat downstairs was appropriate. Glubbing idiot.

But as the cold was a curse, it was also a blessing, because it managed to distract him from a certain someone.

He scowled even harder. The very thought of that person, was unbearable in more was than one. Every day, upon even a small glimpse of that person, was turmoil, physically and mentally.

It made him want to grab Ahab's crosshairs and blow his glub-fucking mind out.

He tossed the butt of the cancer stick off the edge, then flinched at the sound of the steel door creaking open, and the John human walking towards him, looking uneasy and unusually gloomy.

"What the fuck do you want?" he called towards the boy, who gave him a look and smiled weakly.

"Eridan, I need your help."

"What in the name of hot nasty troll Jesus makes you think that I'm even going to help you." "I'm hypothetically shredding up all my help energy and throwing it out, so I don't have to assist you in any of your pea-brained affairs." he spat harsly. John smiled again, and turned to him.

"Cuz I know who you like, and I think I can help you in that department."

Eridan froze, then gave him a look, a magenta tinted blush dusting across his face. He scowled yet again, and glared at john, who chuckled.

"What do you want, rustblood?" the troll said, caving in, due to lack of retorts and options.

"I have a problem..."

"Get to the glubbing point." he spat. his face softening as fresh tears cascaded down John's rosy cheeks.

"I don't love Karkat anymore."

* Schadenfreude is German to take joy from ones misfortune.*

Shortish chapter. This is just 4-5 if your on tumblr. I upload segments there too. Tumblr will get 4-5-6. Fanfiction gets parts, 6-7-8-9.

Review!

And a little spoiler for next part, Karkat singing Nicki Minaj.

3 


	3. Chapter 3

Turn me on-6-7-8

"Show stopper, pussy poper.."

"Nepeta, please enlighten me to what the hell your doing." Equius said sternly, his middle and index fingers tapping against the gray skin of his forehead. The emerald eyed troll ceased her dancing, and poked her moirail in the shoulder.

"I'm just dancing!" "Why don't you come and join us?" she said, making that irresistible kitten face that she makes.

Something in Equius began to sweat. He couldn't tell if it was him, or his brain, or his conscience or something or other. He needed a towel. Oh god a towel. Where the fuck was a towel?

After barely managing to reject her offer, he sat down in the seat that was dubbed the 'ploof' chair, due to the sound that it expelled when an individuals ass met the seat. The song ended, and it's vacant spot was filled with 'Teenage Love Affair' by the human musician Alicia Keys. He was relived enough to witness Nepeta's dance become less provocative. He pulled his flask of lusus milk from the inner pocket of his fleece, taking a sip of the brandy infused milk.

His eyes diverted to Eridan, who was behind the bar counter mixing drinks, his purple and navy blue scarf swing from side to side as he shook the concoction within the confines of the silver shaker. He ceased for a second, and looked directly at Equius. He made a face and poured what the blueblood assumed to be a gooseberry into a martini glass and walk off.

He leaned back in his chair, now officially bored out of his mind.

Well Damn.

[Meanwhile]

Tavros counted the boondollars left for him as a tip. He grinned, and rang for the busboy, pocketing the cash, then making sure he'd collected all the tips from the six tables in his section. he thanked the busboy, smiling as he skipped off to the back rooms to change. And as he did so...

He effectively ran into Gamzee.

The mohawked troll regained his composure, and upon opening his eyes, blushed a deep saffron.

He lay upon Gamzee, who seemed nonchalant to their collision. Makara's eyes fluttered open, and Tavros gasped.

He was a highblood, the highest a land dweller could possibly be. Indigo blood that Tavros had envied his entire teenage sweeps, coursed through this highbloods veins. His eyes diverted to the white foundation upon his face. Oh shit. He was a Subjugglator. If Tavros had been in his homeland of Alternia, he'd would have hypothetically stepped in some deep, runny, stank ass shit.

"Enjoying yourself bro?" Gamzee's voice broke through the barriers of silence, shattering them upon the floor. Tavros blushed even harder, managing to roll off his form.

"Hey, you're that new motherfucker aren't you?" the clown spoke, raising from the floor and dusting the rear of his shirt off. His hand was now outstretched to the lowbloods body, Tavros quickly accepting the offer and allowing Gamzee to assist him to his feet.

Tavros smiled. "Yeah, I saw you, uuh, play the sax a few days ago." "You ,um, were awesome!" he said happily, his stutter sticking to his words like superglue.

The indigo blooded troll gave a rather vague smile, and patted the adjacent's shoulder, striding off.

Tavros blushed for the thousanth time that hour, and sleuthed into one of the restaurants changing booths, and put on his after hours uniform, a dark shirt with any design or decoration he pleased. Tavros wore a black v-neck with a dandelion shade wave design near the hem of the cloth. He re-attatched the chain to the pocket and belt-loops of his jeans, and smiled triumphantly at his demeanor. After brushing his Mohawk back, and reminding himself to get a haircut, as he pulled the longish ends into a small ponytail, he got his pain pills, two sopor pills, and two painkillers, and knocked them back dry.

Some random song by a trollian artist played as the the orange blooded troll slid behind the bartenders counter,he smiled at Nepeta, who was (still) dancing in front of a dismayed Equius.

He mixed a drink for a woman, who looked like she was three sheets to the wind.

The lights were cut down to a dim shine, and the music cut down to a low vibrato. Dave's baritone of a voice came over the microphone, commanding all patrons and otherwise to flood the dancefloor with his quiet storm-like voice.

Tavros smiled as the space wis filled by people, and was unexpectedly grabbed by an excited Nepeta, who also had Equius in tow.

As the music started, the bodies began to churn like butter, each shamelessly rubbing into their neighbors. It was a fast paced song, with a deep beat, violins and cellos framing the music. Tavros viewed Equius, who was dancing in a (surprisingly) non-clunky and discombobulated manner. The song ended, and Tavros saw turned towardes Dave, who gave him a smile, as Gamzee took the stage. The void that the music abandoned, was swiftly occupied with the chatter of the patrons. Gamzee looked rather irritated with Dave, who honestly looked like he didn't give a , who when called to the stage, ceased her woolgatherings and scrambled to the raised flooring.

Equius began to sweat.

Nepeta looked estranged, giving frantic 'yes' and 'no' head movements. Then she seemingly perked up, scrambled from the stage, past Equius, and to Tavros.

Nepeta loaded both of her hands on his shoulders. "Please tell me that when you put on your resumé that when you said that could play that shitload of a list of instruments you weren't lying."

"NEPETA!" Equius boomed.

"Fine, excuse my language." she said to the strong troll, who nooded his head in approval.

"What do you, Uuh, need me to, Uum, do?" he questioned, his stutter becoming more prominent with the escalating nervousness of the dire-like situation.

"Would you know the song 'Rolling in the deep?" she inquired, her saccharine tone becoming more prominent, in a move not to freak Tavros the fuck out.

Rolling in the deep. Tavros was guilty of knowing that song on the cello inside and out.

"I can Uuh, play it on the cello." he said.

"Jebus, Tav, you're my saving grace." she clutched the sleeve of his shirt, and hauled him to the back room, grabbing Equius at some point.

The rook was filled with various instruments, brass, woodwind, strings, and others. Tavros felt slightly giddy, as he pulled a shiny black cello from the rack. He witnessed Equius strum a baby blue bass, then discard it in favor of a navy blue les Paul.

Without another word, Nepeta wicked the two to the stage. He took a seat in the chair provided, and nervously plucking the dark cellos shiny strings, checking for it's fine tuning. when it was properly tuned, and the bow tightened to his liking, Tavros shot a look of despair towards Gamzee, who silently retorted with a lazy smile.

Rose took the stage, flicking on the microphone, and testing it. Dave signaled for him to begin. Tavros swallowed the lump in his throat, and began to pluck.

Gamzee joined as rose began to sing, The bow of the cello now dancing across the strings slowly. He did not struggle to remember each note, his fingers shaking out vibrato, and his hands pulling back in long strokes.

"~We coulda had it all~*" "~Rolling in the Deep~*"

The bow was seemingly a blur now, utilizing the the very muddle of the tool for long, hard strokes. Gamzee's fingers pressed the small silver buttons of the sax, in the quickest and most graceful motion one could imagine. No one could recall a saxophone in this song, but it fit oh so well. Equius' blue tinted fingers strummed the bass' four strings, long, deep notes ringing in the dancing crowds ears. Their bodies bobbed and weaved, hands in the air, and hips swaying to and fro.

The song was coming to a close, and the music became estranged, then finally coming to a brick wall end.

The crowd cheered, loudly and full, and for those moments, all Tavros felt, was pure bliss.

(0000000000000000000000)

"You look fabulous!"

Tavros grinned at his reflection in the dressing room mirror. "Uuh, you really think so?"

"I know so!" Feferi said giddily.

Tavros smiled and admired his figure once more. Feferi and his high-school acquaintance jade, had both invoked a shopping spree at the local mall, after Jade had rummaged through his closet, complaining that he had no clothes. In doing so, she called up Feferi, who agreed, and insisted on bringing her roomate, Aradia, who had also gone to school with Tavros. Aradia wanted to bring Kanaya, who pounced on the chance to have a say in somebodies choice of clothing. In doing so, the women took him to a local outfitter in their mall, and gone berserk.

And now he looked downright fabulous. A saffron tee-shirt with two black lines nestled his body, under a chocolate plaid shirt. His legs were encased in a dark blue pair of skinnies, that fit snugly, and black and white checkered converse covered his polka-dot socks.

And that was just one outfit.

Tavros paid for his clothes with all the tips he'd made over the past few weeks, and left the store, his stomach rumbling.

"I'm so hungry!" Jade wined. "Let's go to scratch and pick up some food!"

Kanaya turned to her and made a face, "You know Doc doesn't like us roaming around before work." she twisted one of her dark locks of hair in her gray fingers.

"I don't give a damn." she replied, crossing her arms. "I'm hungry, and last I checked, you don't mess with a bitch food."

Tavros blushed.

Aradia made a sly face. "Tavros why are you blushing?" "Is it because Jade said Bitch?"

The troll bit his lip.

"Tavros," Jade chimed in. "All i said was one fucking bad word!"

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh that fantastic." "Tavros, have you ever said a curse word?" Kanaya's grin slithered across her cheeks, and she gave him a look. The kind of look a person give a person when they wish to corrupt them.

The Taurus troll was still blushing as he slid into the drivers seat of Jade's Durango.

"C'mon Tav, you can say a bad word," Feferi played along. "I won't tell."

His hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles were already a light gray, and somewhere deep down, most likely in the pit of his stomach, he witnessed his very innocence, (or what he had left) be chipped away.

The females of he small group were in full swing now, each making small teases, jokes, and friendly jeers at his expense. He felt himself ready to crack, like a dragon finally shedding his shell (and causing the end of the world) and taking flight.

He took a deep breath.

"Uuh, FUCK!"

Aradia jumped.

Jade's jaw hung agape.

Kanaya cackled.

Feferi glubbed in suprise.

And Tavros grinned happily, traversing the turnpike.

"In all my years of being friends with Tav, I have never heard him say anything worse than hell." Feferi said, regaining her composure, and tapping upon the cars window. "I wasnt expecting him to go full force and drop the F-bomb."

"Uuh, I'm sorry," Tavros said. "I don't like to cuss and Uuh, stuff, because it's Uuh, mean."

"I feel like I stole away your innocence." Feferi said, playing with her hands nervously. She gave him an apologetic look. He gave her a happy smile, and he brightened again.

"So," Kanaya said softly from the back seat. "Word on the street it your flushed for the subjigulator."

-SKREECH-

The vehicle came to a rather abrupt stop at a red light.

"Uuh, Kanaya, I think that you were Uuh, told a lie." He gripped the wheel nevrously, and bit his tonuge. He heard Kanaya laugh happily behind him, and looked over as Aradia patted him on the back.

He began to drive, steadily, only to be cut off by a driver in a black Chevy Malibu. Aradia pressed on the horn, much to Tavros' surprise, and bellowed from the window; "SCREW YOU NOOKSUCKER!"

Tavros blanched.

Kanaya rolled her eyes.

Feferi glubbed.

Jade snickered.

And Aradia gave a stiff middle finger through the open window.

Everything calmed down, and everyone laughed and joked as Tavros continued to commute around the city.

"Hey guys." Kanaya called rather loudly. "I just got a text from Doc." she scrolled through her phone for a few seconds. "Tomorrow is the Halloween Karaoke party."

"Uuh, please enlighten me to what the hell um, a Halloween karaoke party is?" Tavros said slowly, his stutter in the mix. He pulled off the expressway, and onto the surface streets.

"Doc likes to have these crazy parties." Feferi stated. "Their always so much fun!" "You missed last months, it was a football party."

"How did that Uuh, work?"

"Well, all the girls dressed in those skimpy cheerleader outfits, and all the boys dressed like football players." Feferi glubbed. "In the end, the boys ended up being the girls servants." she giggled, and played with a loose strand of hair. "It was fun."

Tavros giggled.

(00000000000000000000000000)

Gamzee lay sprawled out on the bathroom tile.

He felt cold.

So fucking cold, but nevertheless, his pretending-to-have-O'D stature, was critical to this raid.

He sighed.

He needed to go to his happy place. His mind was filled of images of him. The only troll who brought him happiness. The only troll he genuinely smiled for. He remembered how he would take him to his secret spots, the most beautiful and radiant spots in Sakia. Places like the room atop the center church where you would see the sun rise and set.

Indigo tears leaked from his eyes. The troll could care less. Tears from a overdose victim couldn't be that uncommon.

His mind was hazy again, clouded with the fog of thoughts, hopes, and fears. He wondered why Tavros looked so much like him. There was a chance that they could be siblings, but, personality wise, they were polar opposites.

Gamzee was reeled away from his thoughts, as a crashing echo from downstairs rang throughout the building.

He quickly scrambled to a face down position, wincing as he felt the cold steel of his own revolver that was hidden beneath his shirt, and his pants press into his stomach.

(000000000000000000000000)

"Mm Kk, I love it when you cook like a houthwife." Sollux lisped, relinquishing his bicolored glasses, and staring at his potential matespirit.

Karkat blushed through his frown, and turned back to the meal he was preparing. "I'm not a fucking housewife you curtainfuck"

The Gemini trolls long arms wrapped around his waist, and rubbed his stomach. "What'th wrong Kk?" "You not feeling well?"

Karkat turned from the stove, and hugged his lover. Sollux was always warm, something Karkat loved. His face was buried in his dark shirt, and he inhaled the faint scent of daisies.

"I've had a rough fucking day." he said softly.

Sollux made a face, then started rubbing rather soothing circles in the trolls back. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Kk, how do you expect me to make everything better, if you won't tell me what'th wrong?" he lisped, looking the Cancer troll dead in the eye. Karkat made no effort to look him in the eye, his reddening pupils skittering across the kitchen.

"This isn't something that can be fixed."

"Well," the two-folded visioned troll began. "I can help you cope."

"Just forget it."

"What?"

"Just. Drop. It." Karkat said, aggravation apparent in his voice. His brow furrowed, and he came away form his lover, placing a hand on his hip. Sollux gave a quizzical look, which then morphed into a expression of apparent anger.

"Gog dammit Kk, you always pull thith thit." "I'm trying to Fucking help you, and all you want to do is puth me away." he flailed his arms in the air for added effect, which proceeded to send Karkat's tolerance meter so low, it began to burrow into the center of the earth.

Karkat's hands were balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. "I'm not fucking doing this." "I am not doing this." he pushed away from Sollux, and threw off the apron. He found his keys, and headed for the door.

"Kk, don't do thith." the gemini troll made a attempt to reason with his lover, but instead, the troll gave him a cold look.

"It's all your fucking fault." a door was opened, an then slammed, followed by the faint reverb of a car taking off down the one-way street.

-meanwhile-(sex ahoy)

"Ah, Dave, I'm gonna...!"

John arched his back as he came, a familiar heat in his body unfurling into a furnace of passion. Dave moaned and came inside, and followed him into that same enigma of passion. Each took a few seconds to ride out their orgasms.

John collapsed on top of the blonde, who was breathing to heavily to actually care. Quite frankly, Dave was pretty happy in this position.

For a while, they stayed like that.

"We have to go to work soon." John mumbled, not shifting one bit.

Dave kissed his temple, then stared in his lover in the eye. Blue met red, each of the pupils peering into the others soul. It gave them a feeling of closeness.

"Shouldn't we take a shower first, I mean, we are all sweaty."

John made a rather quizzical face, then squealed as Dave scooped him up in his arms, and carried him to the bathroom. Dave set him down on the toilet, then the blonde leaned over, And turned on the shower.

John was the first to step in, wincing in pleasure as the hot stream came In contact with his body. Dave followed soon after, sighing monotonously. They washed away the remains of their love. Dave began to wash his lovers back, which inadvertently gave John an erection.

There was not much cleaning during that shower.

(0000000000000000000000000)

Tavros gulped.

He was outside the door of Scratch, on the verge of hyperventilating.

He'd never been to a actual party before, let alone a costume party, but nevertheless, the Taurus troll had donned his Pupa Pan outfit, (which now had a few sexy modifications,) put on a equally green hoodie, (because the top was just TOO bold.) and sauntered to the establishment like he had the greatest pussy in the world. He believed thus was Jebus' twisted little way of kicking him in the rear for being so damn prideful. If only he'd known the daunting demeanor of the building, then he might have acted like he had some damn sense.

He sighed.

But in midst of the situation, he powered through, and pushed through the revolving door. He looked to his left, and then glanced to his right, nobody was around, with the exception of WV, who was gently teasing his short black fringe. Tavros scurried to the changing room.

"Damn!"

"Nepeta!"

The troll was in the middle of removing his lime green hoddie, when he heard the excited purr of Nepeta, and the gravely groan of Equius behind him. He finished pulling off his shirt, tried to hide his already apparent blush, and turned around.

"Never in my life did I ever think that a Pupa Pan costume could be so, so, attractive." Nepeta giggled, making sure not to swear around Equius, who was agreeing with her with a shake of the head.

It's true. The modified Pupa Pan costume did two things, the first one; made Tavros look like the sexiest troll in Sakia, who had a fictional character fetish, and the other; made everyone in the building think of a sexified version of their childhood hero.

The last one was good, until you wanted to jump sexy Pupa's bones.

Tavros wore a light green deep-V that stopped just above his navel. Effectively showing off his four pack. The shirt had patterns of Fairies, and sparkles on the front, that gradually tied into a set of sparkly wings made of some sort of fabric, that jutted off his back. Upon closer examination, one would see that they were costume fairy wings strategically sewn to the back if the shirt. His pants were green capri's, that fitted nicely. The sides were embellished with rhinestones. The sparkly trails where there too.

He wore his favorite pair of dark green converse, which donned writing on the white parts, as well as green knee high socks.

"I, Uuh, feel like a hooker."

"Well, I guess were all in that boat, see?" Nepeta pulled her oversized hoodie off, to reveal a stereotypical French maid outfit, complete with the frilly apron, thigh high stockings, an Mary Jane's.

He looked to Equius, who donned the outfit of a baseball player. He had fake dirt and grass stains on the clothes, and his exposed chest gave it a more disheveled look.

Nepeta held the exit door open, and gave Tavros a smile.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

His shift went relatively well, the most disastrous thing to happen being Snoman (a derision woman who was always dressed in a silky coat) cut her finger on a knife that had gone astray from the dishwasher.

Tavros carried the final orders out to his section, taking a slight moment to admire Sollux's and Karkat's (The head and sous chefs respectively.) grip on the kitchens operations and affairs. It was frighteningly loving, the reason being that they ruled with a iron fist whose palm was covered in bright ping fluff. A soft touch and a firm hand.

But today something was off, like the two didn't want anything to do with themselves, and the adjacent.

He set both the platters down to the rather elderly interracial couple, one being a Prospitian woman, and a Dersian male.

Tavros thought it was sweet to see older people still together, despite the racial barriers placed on one another in the past.

The troll migrated to the third floor knowing that said floor would already be in preparations for tonight's costume party.

Aradia, who was dressed as Laura Croft with double D's,was hanging streamers. Eridan, who was dressed as an angel,(cue Dave, there's some hard irony) was filling a cliché punch bowl, with his on-again off-again Moirail, Feferi, who was indeed clad in a sea dwellers princess ball gown. Dave was dressed as a knight, whereas Rose and Jade were dressed as sorceresses.

"Hello Tavros." Rose said from behind her small makeup mirror. "How are you?" she clasped the mirror shut, and Added the cap to her black lipstick.

"I'm good" he said. "You both make, Uuh, excellent sorceresses."

The smiled at him, then began a healthy conversation. They must have lost track of time, because by the conclusion of their topic because, John, who was dressed as the legendary Heir of Breath, and Gamzee, who decided dressing like troll Bob Marley was in order, were both assisting Dave in readying his turntables. There was a large crowd, each and every person clad in costumes, sharing a drink, or chatting with a suspected acquaintance. There was even a half human- half dersian man dressed in drag!

Doc Scratch took the stage soon after, with a small hat in his hands. In the hat, were names, each a karaoke contestant who had singed up in one of the limited spots.

"And the heading name is," Doc cooed into the microphone, as Dave gave a overly cliché drum roll with his turntables. "Karkat Vantas."

John cheered.

Aradia smirked.

Gamzee chortled.

And Sollux blanched.

The crowd cheered, even though Karkat himself bet that not a single soul in that crown knew who the he'll he was. The candy blooded troll pulled on the hood of his reaper costume, and headed up the small side stairs concealed by the curtains.

Doc Scratch gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and lightly nudged him onstage.

He whispered into Dave's ear the song he was going to sing, Dave gave a light chuckle, and put the song on.

The beat started low and eerie, but like the flower it was, it bloomed into the blossom it was destined to be.

~You see right through me~

~How do you do that shit,  
>How do you do that shit,<br>How do you do that shit,~

~How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,~

~You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock,  
>you let me slide and when they looking,<br>you let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride.~

~The good advice, I always hated, but looking back,  
>it made me greater, you always told me,<br>forget the haters just get my money, just get my weight up.~

~Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying.  
>It's like you got it, down to a science, why am I trying,<br>Know you ain't buying, I try to fight it, back with defiance.~

You make me laugh, you make me hoarse, from yelling at you, and getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing em at you,-~

Why are you speaking,when no one asked you?

~You see right through me~

~How do you do that shit,  
>How do you do that shit,<br>How do you do that shit,~

~How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,~

~What are we doing, could you see through me,  
>cause you say Nicki and I say who me?<br>And you say no you, and I say screw you,  
>then you start dressing and you start leaving,<br>and I start crying, and I start screaming,  
>the heavy breathin', but, what's the reason?~<p>

~Always get the reaction you wanted,  
>I'm actually fronting, I'm asking you something<br>YO, answer this question, class is in session,  
>tired of letting passive aggression, control my mind,<br>capture my soul, OK, you're right just let it go,  
>OK you got it, it's in the can, before I played it,<br>you knew my hand, you can turn a free throw to a goal.~

~Boy you got the peep hole to my soul~

~You see right through me~

~How do you do that shit,  
>How do you do that shit,<br>How do you do that shit,~

~How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,~

Stop!  
>Stop!<br>Won't you just stop looking through me 'cause I can't take it, no I can't take it.

Ooh,

~You see right through me~

~How do you do that shit,  
>How do you do that shit,<br>How do you do that shit,~

~How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you,  
>How do you,<br>How do you?~

John stood there silently, The crowd roaring with applause.

He knew that the song had nothing to to with him.

Sollux stood across the room.

He knew what the song was about.

It was about him.

And nothing in the world could change that.

He sighed and walked up the stairs, needing to get some fresh air on the roof.

Meanwhile Karkat stood on the sidelines, heart full of guilt, eyes brimming with tears.

Tears of regret.

He slowly scaled the stairs, after traversing the sea of encroaching people. He made it to the top of the inclined hallway, and opened the door, viewing the rear of Sollux illuminating in the green lights. He immediately broke into a run, finally stopping when he collided into the Gemini trolls back.

"Sollux, I'm such a fucking idiot, a fatherfucking idiot that needs to be put out of his misery, and this is all my fault, with my blood color and-"

His sobs were ceased, when Karkat felt the trolls lips make contact with his. The cancer troll looked up, to see his lovers face stained with diluted mustard tears.

Their embraces became tighter, and tears were shed, each whispering sweet nothings into the others ears, for what seemed like hours.

"Kk," Sollux called out, "You thaid tgomething was wrong with your blood color," he dried his eyes. "I just want you to know that I'll love you whether your blood is white as thnow, or black as night."

Karkat smiled, then made a defeated face. "That's not it." he corrected, avoiding eye contact.

"Then what'th wrong?"

"Sollux, I'm fucking pregnant."

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

I tried my best to write Sollux, I'm sorry if he's crappy and OOC. Oh, and I just wanna clarify one thing, Karkittys pregger-ness is related to his mutant blood color. I'm taking a major turn from traditional Homestuck AU's but it's a rush I'm willing to take. And sorry about not uploading in ages, my computer went to computer heaven. 


	4. Chapter 4

Turn me on-9

Sollux stared at Karkat with the look of utmost confusion.

"Pregnant?" "How the Hell are you pothivly pregnant?" He lisped, his arms waving through the air, in a panicked manner.

"It's my fucking blood." "I have the virgin Mary gene, it allows trolls to give live birth, either by themselves, or by letting somebody come inside."

"Tho, the wriggler inthide of you is," he swallowed, "Mine?"

Karkat averted his gaze from his partners, red tears pushing the very brim of his eyes. Sollux put on a estranged face, and laid his hands on Karkat's shoulders, but was pushed from the troll as Karkat pushed him and angrily advised him to leave.

"YOURE JUST GONNA LEAVE ANYWAY!" The crying troll stated, diluted red tears staining a gray face. Sollux cupped his matespirit's face, an wiped away his tears, then kissed his forehead.

"Kk, You're my matethpirit, and you're giving birth to my grub." "You have thith magnificent gift, and I want to be there to share it with you." The Gemini troll kissed him lightly on the lips, a soft chaste moment that was a wave of passion altogether.

For the first time in a while, Karkat was truly happy.

Jake English stirred lightly in bed.

A plauge of restless dreams stirred in his mind,

Dreams of desire, love, and dersperation. They harshly soothed the fever pitches of his achy heart with wisperes of the horrorterrors.

Outwadly, he despised him.

Inwardly he loved him.

And together they formed a spiraling death storm of emotions that ravaged the pit of Jake's heart, devastating every solid structure of reason that had the misfortune of being there.

He chuckles beneath sheets. Then, as a single tear slid down his warm cheek, he spoke a word that stabbed him in the heart with it's very utterance.

"Strider."  
>-<p>

Insomnia plagued Eridan like a deadly disease. The cracks of his ceiling welcomed him with open arms, and gave him promises of sleep that were far from being fulfilled.

He sighed and put on his glasses, and got up.

Feferi was apparently still up, from the sounds of her giggling at re-runs of some show.

"Oh hey Eridan!" She called when she witnissed him emerge from his room.  
>"Water are you doing up?" She giggled at the pun she made.<p>

Eridan placed a mug under a running tap then placed it in the microwave, too lazy to make tea like a normal person.

"I couldn't sleep Fef, too many things goin on in my mind." He replied groggily.

"Things like what?"

He drooped a teabag into the hot water, and added an unspecified amount if sugar to the brown liquid.

"Fef, you wwanna go out to breakfast?" Eridan asked deliberately changing the subject. The hipster troll pulled a pair of wayward slacks.

Feferi was unamused at her moirails inability to tell her how he felt, but nevertheless paces to her room and put On a violet-red hoodie , some black tights, and a pair of black Nikes.

It wasn't as cold as the two expected, but still chilly enough to permit a jacket. Dawn had just broke upon the horizon, and cracks of purple mountain majesty graced the sky. Streetlights flickered off and early risers prowled the streets in the fog of dawn.

They choose to go to central park, Feferi saying that some wilderness was needed. Eridan responded to that with an arched brow, but agreed nevertheless.

Very few were out and about at this hour, as expected. Only a few civilians power walking or taking their dogs out, along with the occasional elderly person feeding the mallard's over by the pond.

Feferi toyed with the drawstrings of her sweatshirt as they took their seats on the old bench. Eridan passed her her sandwich they'd picked up from a vendor across the way.

"I'm ready to tell you wwhats wwrong wwith me." He said, in-between bites.

Feferi gave him a look for him to begin.

"I'm fuckin flushed for Equius."

"Mmhmm." she said. "Tell me something I don't know."  
>-<p>

Tavros didn't know why, but he refused to move. Moving was a chore. And he wanted to kill chores right about now. Kill it dead in the street.

Okay, Tavros wouldn't kill it, hell, he was completely harmless, like a piglet, or a newborn hamster. And the pajama bottoms with the Taurus insignia embedded into them were less intimidating than a Grub that had a lisp.

He chuckled. He had fond memories of his little crew from high school. Aradia, always timid and quiet around strangers, but a amazing troll in friendly company. Sollux, who was always on the defensive about his faults, such as his ever present lisp, and his Psiconic heritage, as well as his infatuation with Karkat, and their ever-going redrom flirting. It's only a matter of time until one confessed his pity for the other. It was slightly amusing in the long run. Then there was Karkat, who, like always, had a hypothetical stick jammed up his ass. Surely he withheld good intentions, but those were constantly masked hy his looming aura of impending anger. He yelled, bitched, and screamed, and the entire group just laughed at the short troll. Though he was always extra mean to Sollux, which was his method of stating that he was flushed for him.

Tavros giggled inventively, as he scooped himself a bowl of Cookies-and-Cream ice cream. He plopped down unto the couch, and ceremoniously began shoveling the desert into his hungry.

Don't judge him.

Cookies and cream was the best flavor.

Mean girls was on, and the troll couldn't bring himself to resist watching the film. He stayed like that for a while, nit herring the meowing at his feet.

"MOWWWWW." An exceptionally loud sound, followed by the feeling of claws in his foot shook him out of his daze. He shot up only to be faced with the scene of a small silvery Catbull, ((a mixed species of domesticated lusus)) licking his injured limb in apology.

"Kitty, you can't stay here." He made an attempt to sound serious, but the lusus replied by rubbing on him.

"Uuh, Kitty no..." it crawled in his lap and sat on his crossed legs, purring and looking at him with those baby kittenbull eyes.

He just sighed and went with it.

Ive been busy. Sorry.

Next update in march.


End file.
